Mary Anne on World Tour
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: Mary Anne and Cam are about to go on World Tour a few weeks after a concert at a fair! They're going to have a blast!
1. Chapter 1

The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

"I got news to give you both," said Jennifer Vega, who is my and Cam Geary's manager. "You're both going on World Tour for concerts."

"That's cool," said Cam.

That'll be so much fun. I'm Mary Anne Spier and I'm 15. I attend Stoneybrook High School for tenth grade.

"When?" I asked.

"In a few weeks. We'll be in North & South America, Africa, Asia, Russia, Hawaii, and Australia. I'll give out details next week," said Jennifer.

"Okay. Sounds good," I said.

"Plus, you're both performing at a fair on Sunday afternoon," added Jennifer.

"Oh," I said.

I did that bravely last time because I had my best friend, Kaylee Willis. I had this terrible memory back in New York City when her twin, Kayla, collapsed. At first, it was her appendix. But then, we were told something else was wrong. Boy, did I got upset! That's how I stopped going to the fairs to get rid of that memory. I'm sensitive and if someone mentions the fair, my tears would just show up. Kayla died recently of cancer and I do miss her a lot.

"Excuse me," I said getting up and headed out.

"Uh-oh. I know what's bothering her," said Cam.

"She can do the same thing she did last time," suggested Jennifer.

"That's true she can. Let me go talk to her," said Cam as he went to talk to me.

"Maybe," I said. "I hate it when the fair memory bugs me. I try not to let it happen, but it doesn't work."

"I'm sure it would work again," said Cam.

"Okay," I said trying to be cheerful.

Later, at home, I was sitting on my bed after I did my homework when Dad knocked on the door and came in.

"Hi, hon," said Dad.

"Hi," I said. "I didn't hear you come home from work. I found out Cam and I are going to perform at a fair on Sunday afternoon. Can I invite Kaylee like I did last time to forget the memory?"

"Sure, that's a good idea," agreed Dad.

I went to go call Kaylee and unfortunately, she can't go. Her family is going away to Florida for a week starting Friday. I don't know what to do now. Should I try to forget about the memory? I pray it won't get stuck in my mind because if I start crying in front of everyone, I'd be so embarrassed.

I decided to go Dad. He'd know what to do.

"Were you able to invite Kaylee?" asked my father.

"She's going to be away in Florida for a weeks starting Friday, so she can't go," I said. "I don't know what I should do."

"I'm sure you'll find a way," said Dad.

"I would like to try to block that memory to enjoy the concert," I said.

"That's a good idea to try it that way," said Dad.

"The only problem is that I'm worried about the memory could still show up and if I start crying in front of everyone, I'd be so humilated," I said. "I hope blocking would help."

"I'm sure it will, sweetie," said Dad.

"I'm just nervous about that day," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

In the middle of the night, I couldn't sleep. I was nervous about being embarrassed in front of everyone at the fair. I got up and went over to Dad and Sharon's room.

"Dad," I said.

That was when he noticed me and said, "It's late. Are you okay?"

"I'm still scared about the fair in case it shows up in my mind. I know I can pretend Kayla's with me, but I'm still worried the memory could show up," I said.

"You can always think happy thoughts. Perhaps that can help you out," said Dad.

Leave that to my dad who always know what to do to make me feel better. You what know? He was right. Happy thoughts did help me out. I was glad I can count him.

The next day, I sensed Kristy had a bad day because she was snappy, but I ignored it and talked to her. She felt better and apologized for being snappy.

At lunch, I told Kaylee what I was going to do so I can enjoy the concert.

"I'm sure you can," said Kaylee.

"I'm worried to embarrass myself," I said.

"You could try to pretend Kayla's with you," suggested Kaylee.

Hmm. Why didn't I think of that before?

"I could try it," I said.

After school, at the studios, I wasn't feeling very well. I was feeling nauseous all of sudden. We only had a meeting. After that, I was home. I was still nauseous. I already Kristy know I wasn't attending the Baby-Sitters Club and she didn't blame me for that. I didn't want to get sick there. At five, Dawn was going by to let me know we were going to be leaving when I rushed by her to the bathroom with my mouth and started throwing up.

That was when Dawn left.

"Are you okay, honey?" asked Dad who came home from work.

I didn't notice him at all. He came in to comfort me. After that, my stomach was starting to hurt.

"I felt nauseous at the studios. I was still like that when I got home, so I skipped the meeting, which is a good thing that I did in case I get sick at Claudia's," I said.

"I agree," I said Dad.

I kept throwing up until midnight. At three, I thought I was gonna throw up, but I rushed over to the bathroom and started vomiting. Here we go again. Dad came in to be with me. I was like that all night. I was kept home from school so I can rest. Of course, it didn't help much because I threw up all day. Dad was off, so he'd be around in case I needed him. It was a good thing because I was feeling dizzy. I almost lost my balance when Dad caught me.

"I gotcha now," said Dad.

That night, I must have been too dizzy because I did end up falling even thought I was holding onto stuff. Dad came right in to help me up.

"It's okay, I'm here," said Dad.

"She probably has vertigo to cause that," said Sharon.

"You might be right," agreed Dad.

I didn't get better until later on.


	3. Chapter 3

After three concerts ended, I was glad it was over.

At home, I said, "I'm glad I managed doing the concert at the fair."

"I bet," said Dad. "I knew you would be fine."

"What helped me that Cam mentioned he'd be with me and that made me feel a lot better," I said.

"I'm glad," said Sharon.

"Me, too," I said.

On Monday, we talked more about world tours and Jennifer gave me and Cam the schedule so we would know. It's in two weeks. I can hardly wait to start that. I wonder if I should let my teachers next week since we're leaving on next Saturday. I'll remind them next Friday. We're starting with South America- we decided North America can be last to make that easier. Good idea, huh?

We'll be in Brazil, Chile, Peru, Bolivia, Colombia, Venezuela, Paraguay, Guyana, Suriname, and Argentina. We'll be at those places for five days each week. We'll only be in two cities in those areas like Belo Horizonte and Sobral, etc. What I didn't know was that we're rasing money for cancer according to Jennifer. That may be a nice idea, but if Kayla was still struggling while living, we would still try to save her. That got me emotional, but it didn't happen until after the studios ended and after I got home after the club meeting. I told the girls all about it after they noticed how quiet I was.

I was in my room. I didn't hear Sharon or Dad come home from work.

"Where's Mary Anne? Didn't she know we're home from work?" asked Sharon.

"She told me the world tour she's going to do would be for raising money for cancer," said Dawn.

"That's a nice way to do so," said Dad.

"But that started to bug her," continued Dawn.

"It did?" asked Sharon.

"I can undertsand why though. She might be still struggling with Kayla's death and they would've raise money for her to keep her alive longer," said Dad.

"That's what she told me," said Dawn.

"I should go see her," said Dad. "Excuse me."

I was on my bed when Dad came in and sat with me.

"Oh, hi. I didn't hear you come home from work," I said.

"That's okay. Dawn told me what was bothering you," said Dad.

"Yeah, I didn't know about it until today. Jennifer must have found out about that," I said.

"You're probably right on that," said Dad.

"That was when it got me emotional afterwards," I continued.

"I'm glad you'll make fine during the fundraiser," said Dad.

"I hope so, it just reminds me of Kayla," I said. "I hate it when something bothers me that way."

"I know, honey," said Dad.

"Cam already knew what was bugging me after that," I said.

"At least raising money for cancer is a good idea to do," said Dad. "Pretend you're still doing this for Kayla."

"That's true I can do it that way," I agreed. "I wonder if I could do that dedicated to her."

"That's a nice idea. Kaylee would like that idea," said Dad.

"I could tell Jennifer and Cam my idea tomorrow," I said.

"I bet they might agree. You can always dedicate that to your mother and grandfather who had it, too," said Dad.

"You know what? That's another idea. Do we still have the picture of Grandpa Bill?" I asked.

"We sure do. I can give you one," said Dad.

"I still got Mom's picture, too," I said. "I can make a poster with their pictures and I'll include Kayla's picture as well."

"They'll love that idea of yours," said Dad.

"I feel better now," I said starting to smile.

"Good," said Dad.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, I told Jennifer and Cam my idea and they liked it.

"Dad liked it, too," I said. "I just hate it when things that remind me of Kayla bothers me too much. I'm also still struggling with Kayla's death."

"I bet," said Cam. "You'd with us for the whole time."

"We'd be recording stuff that includes cancer, but some of them would be wishes and other songs. That would be the part of the concert tour," said Jennifer.

How am I going to record any cancer songs without letting it bothering? What if I start crying while I recording? It would be embarrassing. Jennifer gave us the songs that would be for our upcoming CD. I'd be doing a few cancer songs and wishes and on how to be strong. This is going to be hard now. Dad would know what to do. Why everything that has to be emotional for me? That's making me miss Kayla even more.

After the studios, my tears started to swell up when I got home. I was talking to Dawn. She can be smart about anything, too. Only because Meredith and Carlos aren't home from the basketball practice yet. Dad and Sharon are working. They'll be home soon.

"I know cancer stuff is supposed to be a sad thing, but how can I deal with that without being motified on the radio?" I asled while my voice was shaking.

"Everything seems to bother you lately," said Dawn.

"I know and I hate that," I said. "That's starting to make me miss Kayla more and more."

Then, Dawn came up with an idea to help me cope. "Did Jennifer and Cam like your idea on dedication to Kayla, your mother, and your maternal grandfather?"

"They did," I said.

"You can do the same thing. I bet that would help you out," said Dawn.

I knew that she was right on that.

"I could try that," I said. "But I'm still scared that could happen."

"Pretend Kayla is watching you while recording those songs," said Dawn.

I didn't think of that way, either. After all, it helped me at the fair concert and it worked for the concert fundraiser idea.

"It can be for the others," said Dawn.

"That's what the fundraiser would be based on," I said.

I'm glad I can talk to Dawn. She always tell me to do that when I have any issues. It works often. But other times, she'd tell me to get over it without talking to me to say everything would be okay, so that's why I'm surprising she's helping out this time. I trust her now. It's not easy to get over Kayla's death. How could I do that if she doesn't tell me any other advices? That's why I go to Dad most of the time. I can always count him. My other siblings are helpful. Most of the time, they didn't like the way Dawn tells me to get over it. When I asked on how to do that, they give me great advice. They know how sensitive I am.


End file.
